


bet of the century

by tobiology



Series: the years between us [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Relationship, atsumu and sakusa are pining disasters, hinata and kags are sneaky little shits, v-league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiology/pseuds/tobiology
Summary: To put it simply, everyone loved Hinata Shouyou (platonically or romantically, depended on the person). Basically, he was very well-liked not just in the V-League but amongst fans and international players alike.And being so well-liked, Hinata was often able to escape from the pure utter ridiculousness that was the betting pool, yes, a betting pool. You see, the better half of the V-league was made up of the monster generation, meaning most of these players (or rep's sorry kuroo) knew each other since their high school days. And so very often you'd find different members from different teams and divisions gathering for lunch or dinner, or posting a selfie with an opponent after having run into them at the high school reunion.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: the years between us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110995
Comments: 58
Kudos: 853
Collections: Haikyuu Fanfiction Archive, My favorite haikyuu fics





	bet of the century

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bet on it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807050) by [selenophim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenophim/pseuds/selenophim). 



To put it simply, everyone loved Hinata Shouyou (platonically or romantically, depended on the person). Basically, he was very well-liked not just in the V-League but amongst fans and international players alike. 

And being so well-liked, Hinata was often able to escape from the pure utter ridiculousness that was the _betting pool,_ yes, a betting pool. You see, the better half of the V-league was made up of the monster generation, meaning most of these players (or rep's _sorry kuroo)_ knew each other since their high school days. And so very often you'd find different members from different teams and divisions gathering for lunch or dinner, or posting a selfie with an opponent after having run into them at the high school reunion.

Now, back to the point, there were a few _rules_ surrounding the sunshine child (could you even call him a child??) albeit these rules were spoken and never really established but everyone acknowledged their existence, (it was kinda hard to ignore it, when 6'0+tall athletes would glare you down for so much as going near the short spiker).

1\. if you hurt him, you'll have about 20 different teams on your doorstep, ready to kill

2\. never make him uncomfortable

Rule #2 is where the topic of 'bets' fell under, many knowing that being the victim of these godawful bet's was sometimes uncomfortable. And like that, the Jackals member was exempt from the chaos.

The bets often surrounded the players love lives (despite most of them being young adults, they really hadn't gotten past that high school feel in their bones) never too serious, but disastrous enough to cause damage (*cough* washio's ex that dumped him *cough*) which is another reason why Hinata's love life wasn't ever questioned, sure they were all curious, but never actually working up the courage to ask the flame-haired Jackal the question themselves. 

Some of them had even tried asking the spiker out, although most of them were ignored as the ever oblivious Jackal couldn't think of any of their gestures as anything other than platonic. (literally, a fan gave him flowers and blushed and all he said was ' thank you for being a great friend' like ? r.i.p to that girls dreams ig)

And so all of those things combined? mixed? landed us up here, with the entire Jackals team, mouth open, gaping at the spot where the ginger spiker was when he confirmed the suspicions of a significant other. 

* * *

After a rather gruelling beginning of the season, the MSBY Jackals retreated to their locker rooms to freshen up for press interviews. The team had stayed mostly silent while changing, even though they had won. The soreness from the match seeping into their bodies and lulling them into fatigue. As soon as hinata had walked out, they had been swarmed with reporters spouting off questions left and right for the poor spiker to answer. Most expected him to mess up or stop or skip a few (the reporters really were screaming in rapid fire) and so they stared in awe as Hinata matched their rapid fire and answered back, words barely intelligible.

 _favourite food?_ omirice _. favourite opposing player?_ my best friend! _favourite teammate?_ Bokuto-san!!

"Are you dating anyone?" Suddenly blurted out, coming from the sea of reporters, they stared in worry as they saw Hinaa visibly still before turning back to the reporter (reporters??) a _very_ vibrant red tinged on his face. "Yeah! we've been together for a while now" Everyones. Jaws. Dropped. Standing there gaping at the spot the suchild had stood and admitted to the camera's about a relationship with someone before he was dragged off for more questions.

 _Their_ Hinata had a partner, and apparently for a _while._ This kid was horrible at secrets and yet he had managed to keep what was probably the biggest secret of his for who knows how long. _Now if only if they could find the smug fucker that charmed Hinata._

It took less than a day for the entire V-League ( _and their reps, sorry kuroo)_ to find out their favourite sunshine was dating someone, courtesy of a very loud and unfiltered Miya Atsumu, some just answering with shock, other with applause, a select few had even managed to drop a few very angry voice calls.

It was _quite_ a shock, its not that they didnt think Hinata could date someone, it was the fact that he had kept it a secret for who knows how long, (like i said before, if you knew Hinata, you'd know how shocking this was). They were all curious as to who was the person that had managed to get hinata shouyou to fall in love with them. 

They had tried getting something out of kenma (kuroo's boyfriend and hinata's best friend) hoping for some sort of hint or clue for the identity, but their questions were all answered with a cold hard glare and a short 'no'.

**volleyhoes** _\- 7:58pm_

 **Hyakuzawa:** I'm sorry hinata has a _WHAT_

 **Hoshiumi:** no fucking way

 **Suna:** do you guys have any clue on who?

 **Bokuto:** IDK!! we tried asking kenma but he just glared at us and told us to 'fuck fuckity fuck off' :(

 **Komori:** who?

 **Yaku:** he was nekoma's setter and hinata's best friend

 **Adriah:** i mean from the looks of it they haven't been dating very long

 **Bokuto:** oo you're right,, he wouldn't blush that much if they'd been together for a long time

 **Ushijima:** why are we discussing this

 **Hoshiumi:** BECAUSE YOU DUMB EAGLE ITS FUN

 **Atsumu:** d'ya think tobio-chan knows?? they were friends in high school right?

 **Inunaki:** that might be the only sensible thing you've said, _ever_

**Bokuto:** @KageyamaTobio

**Kageyama:** what the fuck ?

 **Hoshiumi:** KAGEYAMA MY MAN I HAVE A QUESTION

 **Kageyama:** hoshiumi-san? what do you need?

 **Komori:** do you know who Hinata is dating???

 **Kageyama:** hinata's dating someone???

 **Gao:** you mean you didnt know ?

 **Kageyama:** no?? Hinata hasn't said anything to me abt dating someone recently

 **Atsumu:** oh nvm ye can leave now if ya want ye don't have to stay

 **Kageyama:** why the heck do you have your dumb kansai accent over the fucking phone

 **Ushijima:** kageyama.

 **Kageyama:** no

 **Kuroo:** alrighty my overgrown toddlers calm down i have news

 **Sakusa:** i am neither yours or a toddler shut the fuck up

 **Kuroo:** ANYWAYS  
**Kuroo:** i managed to get some info out of kenma,, apparently Hinata's knows this person very well and they're really important to him and they 'balance' him out? whatever that means

 **Komori:** hmm @kageyama do you have any idea who it could be?

 **Kageyama:** i honestly have no clue sorry

 **Bokuto:** wait wait wait   
**Bokuto:** WEREN'T TSUKKI AND HINATA LIKE THE SUN N MOON IN HIGHSCHOOL??

 **Tsukishima:** Bokuto-san. how fucking dare you imply that im dating shouyou. SHOUYOU??? of aLL people?? SHOUYOU??

 **Suna:** well i mean you DID just call him by his given name

 **Tsukishima:** btw i have a full boyfriend?? who's _NOT_ hinata??  
**Tsukishima:** just because of that im not telling you who the shrimp is dating

 **Kageyama:** you know?

 **Tsukishima:** i- you dont?? do you need help?  
**Tsukishima:** omfg nvm i see what's going on here, youre dumb as shit

 **Kageyama:** huh??

 **Bokuto:** TSUKIIII NOOO TELL US PLEEASE

 **Tsukishima:** dont call me that.

 **Kuroo:** please just like give us a hint or something.

 **Tsukishima:** hmm fine  
**Tsukishima:** hinata is dating someone thats the definition of a fucking dumbass  
**Tsukishima:** thats all you get from me bye

 **Atsumu:** all right everyone place ur bets

 **Suna:** i dont even know _who_ to bet on!! i barely know the guy!

 **Ushijima:** hmm i place 1000 yen on oikawa tooru

 **Yaku:** the argentinian setter? why ?

 **Ushijima:** i remember seeing a picture of them together, they ran into each other at the beach in brazil while hinata was training  
**Ushijima:** so its possible

 **Kageyama:** the grand king? huh thats an interesting one

 **Komori:** uhh i place my bet on atsumu

 **Atsumu:** excuse me wha

 **Komori:** i mean u basically ogle him all day so i wouldn't be that surprised and youre a good liar

 **Atsumu:** IM NOT DATING SHOUYOU-KUN

 **Komori:** idc im betting on you. 1200 yen

 **Kuroo:** uhhh i bet on that manager of his from high school

 **Kageyama:** yacchan?

 **Kuroo:** yeah her  
**Kuroo:** 1130 yen

 **Inunaki:** OO R WE BETTING!!

 **oliver:** what is it on this time

 **Hyakuzawa:** who is hinata's partner

 **Adriah:** ah shit hyakuzawa thats gotta be rough i know you really liked him

 **Kageyama:** another one?? i swear everyone has a crush on the boke

 **Atsumu:** eek hinata's partner has so many people to fight off

 **Bokuto:** apparently akaashi knows who too?? but he won't tell me

 **Suna:** damn bokuto kuroo both of yer boyfriends know but ye dont

 **Kuroo:** shut the fuck up onigri fucker

 **Atsumu:** i did not need to see sexual jokes abt my best friend and my brother yet here we are.

 **Osamu:** ya signed up for this in the womb

 **Atsumu:** i knew i should've eaten ya when had the chance

Around 3 weeks after the bet started, the players were starting to grow frustrated, normally bets like these ended in a matter of days but this one seemed to lag on, the orange-haired spiker refusing to let up any information about his so-called partner.

The Bets earning have only increased further, with even high school and college teams particitipating, along with their managers and staff.

And so the v-league strapped themselves in for the 7th month long journey about the (king and his) lionheart.

Not only was he the definition of an angelic being but he was smart, maybe not smart the traditional way, but he had crazy techniques, his jaw-dropping plays and he had jumps so powerful it looked like he flew over them. But the loud-mouthed spiker was weirdly open yet quiet about his personal life, everyone was so focused on his height _or his skills on the lucky days,_ people happened to look past the lack of information on the spiker and ignore it

They knew things like his highschool and old team, it was expected, after all hinata had been the one that had taken karasuno to victory at nationals in his final year. But no one knew much more than that. Hinata didnt live in the team dorms, nor did he live close to the gym, always getting into a car and driving off, not responding to the messages in the group chats till later indicating that he was driving for a while. He only shared stories of his family, sometimes adding in something about bokuto or kuroo that he remembers.

So they wonder, the wonder who the lucky culprit is and if they know the absolute chaos they've caused.

* * *

Their first clue about mystery partner comes in form of the Jackals overhearing a call Hinata makes after practice. Practice is almost over, the team heads to the showers to freshen up before heading out to the izakya, they had all planed to go out to a dinner tonight, for a team bonding activity.

Hinata was normally the last one to head to the showers, often dragging out the practice as long as he could before coach foster practically had to drag him away.

So you can imagine the jackals shock when Hinata zips past them into the showers and steps out a few minutes later, most of the members are still sitting there chatting with each other when the orange head finishes packing up his gym bag.

The jackals were slowly starting to grow curious, the most obvious answer to the situation in front of them was that Hinata had somewhere to be. _but where?_

"HEY HEY HEY HINATA!! ARE YOU COMING TO DINNER WITH US " Bokuto screams bouncing up to the shorter player, 'Uh-" Hinata tried to answer before he was cut off by the ringing of his own phone, he shot an apologetic look to bokuto and picked up the call, stepping out of the locker room for some privacy.

"You thinking what im thinking" Inunaki turned to Atsumu, wearing a smirk, who simply nodded. The two players pressed their ears against the cold metal door of the locker room trying to hear the conversation going on outside. Was this a blatant breach of privacy? _possibly._ Was this a dumb idea? _maybe._

"Baka! im still in practice why'd you call me??" Hinata said before a long a pause followed, the person on the phone had probably launched into an explanation for bothering the spiker during practice.

They could hear Hinata sigh loudly, "Oh my fucking god you've got to be shitting me " he said with an exasperated tone, "Okay, its okay, don't worry I'll be home in 20 minutes m'kay? ill help you, just please stay away from the kitchen" Hinata added on, waiting for the others response, "Okay love you bye" Hinata ended the call and grabbed the handle to the locker room to step back inside,

Inunaki and Atsumu scrambled away from the door just in time, smiling weakly at the confused glance Hinata sent them as he walked in to see the two sprawled across the floor.

He turned to Bokuto with his brows furrowed, "Ah sorry bokuto-san! I won't be joining you all today" Hinata turned to grab his bag before Bokuto interrupted him again, turning his focus back onto Bokuto, "WHAT WHYYY" The spiker whined at his disciple, Hinata rubbed his neck sending Bokuto a guilty smile before he explained further.

"My idiot of a boyfriend almost burnt down our kitchen!" He rolled his eyes at no one in particular and continued, So I have to get home before it ends in a house fire" he turned away, grabbing his gym back and rushed out, flashing a small smile at them before any of them could process his words and respond.

"A BOYFRIEND??? A BOYFRIEND???????" Bokuto screamed with wide eyes, "I NEED TO KNOW WHO IT IS AGHH" Atsumu complained, his eyes shifting across the room trying to pin point who it could be,

"WHAT IF HE ISN'T GOOD FOR HINATA" Bokuto whined, he seemed to take the role of Hinata's senpai way to well.

"Well thats a huge clue, Hinata has a _boyfriend_ and they live _together"_ Sakusa said throwing a ball at Bokuto's head to quiet him but the spiker only jumped out of range before it reached him. "Huh? how d'ya know they live together omi-omi" Atsumu questioned with eyes blown wide at the second part of Sakusa's conclusion.

"he said his boyfriend burn down _our_ kitchen and that he had to head home" he shot Atsumu a 'this is obvious' look, "that can only mean that they live together"

"Oo we should tell the group chat this!! maybe they have an idea!" Bokuto hollered, smashing buttons on his phone before any of them could stop him

 **volleyhoes** _\- 6:24pm_

 **Bokuto:** WE FOUND OUT MORE STUFF ABT HINATA'S PARTNER

 **Kageyama:** rlly?? what did you find out

 **Suna:** fucking finally its been like weeks

 **Bokuto:** well firstly, hinata has a boyfriend !! once we find out who the fucker is im gonna have a talk with him

 **Kuroo:** can you stop being his dad for one goddamn second bokuto

 **Bokuto:** kubro u say that like you dont do it too

 **Kuroo:** touché

 **Sakusa:** they live together

 **Inunaki:** and his boyfriend is apparently really stupid and can't cook

 **Kageyama:** huh that means it isn't yacchan, that was almost everyones bet

 **Kuroo:** GOD FUCKING DAMN IT 

**Komori:** that took an interesting turn of events  
**Komori:** however,, this just proves my theory further that its atsumu

 **Atsumu:** komori for the last goddamn time im not dating shouyou

 **Komori:** you call him by his given name,, bokuto's known him longer and still doesnt do that

 **Sakusa:** miya calls everyone by their given name motoya

 **Komori:** hmm inch resting

 **Sakusa:** what

 **Inunaki:** oH

 **Kuroo:** aghh anyways do we have any other guesses?

 **Ushijima:** hmm that description fits oikawa, he IS a horrible cook

 **Hoshiumi:** but the wouldn't be living togehter, oikawa is on the argentinian team is he not?

 **Romero:** i mean he is still japanese so he probably stays with Hinata when he visits?

 **Adriah:** does anyone know if oikawa is in japan currently

 **Ushijima:** he is.

 **Sakusa:** why do you know that-

 **Kageyama:** Ushijima-san spends too much time stalking oika-san

 **Hoshiumi:** its kind of crazy

 **Kuroo:** uh well im opening up the bets again, you can change who youre betting on

* * *

Hinata laughed amusedly while stepping out of the locker room. The entire team had seemed so shocked at the fact of him having a boyfriend. _Had he not told them?_ Atleast Bokuto-san should've known, that was weird. He was pretty sure he had mentioned who it was before, but judging by the disbelief pollen in their eyes he guessed he hadn't.

* * *

After that, the pool just kept increasing. Just within a month and a half, it already surpassed the the largest betting pool they ever had. The pool has gone up to ¥262,036 and the players knew that it would just keep growing until the mysterious boyfriend was revealed. 

Atsumu groaned out as he scrolled through his phone, looking through the messages that the other players sent last night. Everyone had gone nuts about the total amount of this bet, and they still barely had enough information abt the person. After a month the only information they had was the fact that it’s a guy, they’re extremely stupid, they live with Hinata. And… _that’s it_.

A whole month and thats all they had found out. The whole situation was stressing him out, especially with Komori nagging at him and saying he was dating Shouyou. The entire idea was ridiculous to Atsumu, not that the spiker wasn't nice, no, Atsumu had his eyes set on another teammate, someone with black curly hair, a stark contrast to Hinata's.

Atsumu glanced at his teammates, all of them wearing similar faces of frustration and confusion. He saw as Bokuto leaned over Atsumu's phone to see what he was seeing and then he saw as Bokuto's mood soured, a slight frown appeared on Bokuto’s lips, shifting the members attention to the the spiker sending him a confused glance. Their eyes caught a glance of what was Bokuto was frowning at and let out a sigh of understanding.

They were all frustrated with the fact they had no idea who it was, but for Bokuto it was a little more than just the money. He had known Hinata a long time, the longest out of anyone on the Jackals. He was quite close to the short spiker, so not knowing had stung him quite a bit.

“Bokuto-san!!! What are you doing?” Hinata yelled, running into the room noticing Bokuto's sour expression. Atsumu hastily shut off his phone trying not to look at the quick flash of hurt in Hinata's that had come as quickly as it was gone.

Bokuto went to answer but his mouth hang open as he noticed the hoodie Hinata was wearing. It was significantly large for him, reaching to his knees and the sleeves flapping around as Hinata jumped up and down.

'Say Hinata? isnt that hoodie too big for you?" Adriah asked the unspoken question, Hinata sent him a grin and answered "Oh! it was cold this morning while i was walking to practice so my boyfriend gave me his hoodie when he walked me here" a slight pink appeared on Hinata's cheeks as he admitted it.

Atsumu observed the hoodie as Hinata began excitedly talking to Bokuto about a new manga he had read. It was a royal blue colour, quite large on Hinata's small frame, and had a small blueberry stitched onto the chest. The flappy sleeves and long length of the hoodie could only mean that Hinata's boyfriend was taller than him but they had assumed that already, it was quite hard to find a volleyball player shorter than Hinata.

_wait._

**volleyhoes ** _\- 8:32pm_

**Atsumu:** I WAS THINKING

 **Suna:** oh how rare

 **Atsumu:** SHUT YER TRAP SUNARIN  
**Atsumu:** as i was saying,, how do we know if Hinata's boyfriend is a volleyball player,, or even japanese??

 **Washio:** what d'you mean?

 **Sakusa:** huh you actually have a good point for once

 **Atsumu:** well Hinata was in brazil for two years wasn't he? what if his boyfriend is from there?  
**Atsumu:** what if its a classmate from high school? that didnt play vb

 **Kageyama:** no it couldn't be someone from high school  
**Kageyama:** we had the same friend group and it was just me, hinata, tsukishima, yamaguchi and yachi

 **Koganewa:** yamaguchi? the pinch server? could it be him?

 **Tsukishima:** tadashi has better taste than that

 **Inunaki:** hey!! hinata is a good catch what are you so pissed

 **Tsukishima:** anyone would be pissed if someone suggested your boyfriend was dating your best friend

 **Kageyama:** tsukishima? did u just accept Hinata as your best friend???

 **Tsukishima:** yes king (-_-) we've been best friends for years now

 **Kageyama:** does that mean u accept we're best friends too

 **Tsukishima:** no.

 **Kuroo:** ughghg Atsumu has a point  
**Kuroo:** this just increased the amount of candidates aghh

 **Tsukishima:** i've been telling you guys from the start,, you've been fooled, you'll never figure it out

 **Komori:** hm but if hinata lives with his boyfriend it couldn't be someone he met in brazil?? 

**Atsumu:** o

 **Inunaki:** apparently his boyfriend walked him to practice today and im so _annoyed_ like maybe if i had just stepped out i could've caught the boyfriend

 **Hirugami:** why are we discussing this again

 **Hoshiumi:** b e cause its not fair hinata shouyou got into a relationship before me so i want to find out who it is and get the money as compensation

 **Kyoutani:** i-

 **Tsukishima:** just looking at this i have a feeling the alders are most _boring_ team in the entire league 

**Washio:** its not a feeling you're right theyre really boring

 **Hirugami:** i would argue but youre right the only interesting thing that happens is kourai being an idiot

 **Hoshiumi:** H EY

 **Tsukishima:** the fact that you guys still haven't realized out who it is is hilarious

 **Suna:** WHY CANT YOU JUST TELL US

 **Tsukishima:** now where's the fun in that?

 **Washio:** mckay what about a hint

 **Kuroo:** oo yeah tsukki give us a hint!

 **Kageyama:** hm yeah give us a hint 

**Kyoutani:** ..  
**Kyoutani:** if you give us a hint i won't break into your dorm for a whole week

 **Tsukishima:** _fine_  
**Tsukishima:** his boyfriend is a r o y a l pain in the ass

 **Kageyama:** that doesn't help

 **Tsukishima:** thats all you get for now

* * *

The Jackals finished the promotional photoshoot they had for the coming season. It **was** a fun at first, but they were at a bitch and Hinata had insisted they play at least one game of beach volleyball. And coach had reluctantly agreed after Hinata said it would be helpful.

The played around 6 sets, with Hinata's side taking all of the wins after just about everyone on the team had ended up falling flat on their face every few minutes. Hinata wasn't tired in the slightest and had wanted to play more but coach foster dragged them out (much to teams relief) and said to head home to rest up.

He started fumbling with the key and opened the door to find his boyfriend sprawled across the sofa watching an old recording of a volleyball match on the tv, quite a common sight for Hinata to come home to. He kicked his shoes off and dropped his gym bag to the floor before joining his boyfriend on the sofa, pecking him on the lips.

Hinata laughed at the startled man beside him “oh, what are you doing here, tobi? _”_

Kageyama scoffed at him, letting out an unimpressed “i live here!” he turned his head away from his boyfriend. 

“Eek, you really are dumb arent you?? i meant that you have a match tomorrow dont you?” Shouyou sent him a questioning look. “shouldn't you be sleeping at your dorms”

"Game got cancelled" Kageyama tilted his head towards the spiker's again, grabbing his face from both sides and kissed him, arms gliding down from his face and down his sides until the settle around his waist.

"Seducing me won't work" Hinata mumbled into the kiss, pulling away. "What happened?"

"Uh well I kind of got some news and I guess I wanted to be the one to tell you" Kageyama whispered out, an uncharacteristic shy look on his face as he pulled out 2 envelopes, one open and one sealed closed.

He handed the closed one to Hinata and waited.

Hinata opened the envelope, curious as to what it could be. He pulled out a paper and unfolded it and started reading. 

It was an invitation. Not just _any_ invitation. It was an invitation to join the _National Team._

_He was joining the National team. He would playing at the freaking OLYMPICS._

He turned to see Kageyama holding a similar letter, smiling at him. "holy fuck" he whispered out, "we're playing at the olympics... WE'RE PLAYING AT THE OLYMPICS" Hinata jumped onto his boyfriend and smothered him in a hug. Kageyama only smiled at him again (he'd been doing that a lot recently) "Well i said we'd go to the top of the world together didn't i?" He reminded Hinata of their promise, the promise they had made in their first year of high school. The promise thats finally coming true.

They spent the rest of the night hugging each other, whispering more promises of a win at each other and an argument about who won this. They were strange, they were weird, but they managed to make it work, it was their own love language, no matter if no one else understood it.

Later Kageyama turned to talk to Hinata, "Have you seen the volleyball group chat yet?" Hinata's eyes narrowed, a sign that he was thinking, "hmm no i haven't why?" 

"You should, the entire league has a new bet going on, its racked up a LOT of money" Hinata's eyes widened when Kageyama mentioned the amount, "Whats the bet about?" He walked curiously, to see if he could win it.

"You." Kageyama grinned at the confused look Hinata sent him, "They're trying to figure out who your boyfriend is"

Hinata's eyes widened again in shock, _so he was right,_ he hadn't told his teammates?? He was so sure they knew but apparently not.

"Isn't kei in that gc? why didn't he just tell them" Kageyama answered with "He said seeing them suffer was funny"

"What about you? didn't they suspect you" Hinata pondered, it was a good question, anyone could see how close Hinata was to Kageyama, "Hmph they have no idea, i pretended that I didnt even know you had a boyfriend" Kageyama chuckled, a proud smirk painting his face.

Hinata mock-gasped at Kageyama "Tobio! I didnt know you had it in you" giggling as he tried to dodge that shot out to hit his head, "Ow stop i was joking"

"What have the found out till now?"

"Uh well they now that your ' _boyfriend_ " he said with air quotes "is taller than you and lives with you" 

"Thats it??" Hinata added on, "Why dont we give them something more to play with" a mischievous idea popping into his head as he turned to his partner.

The two spent the rest of their time together coming up with different clues and hints to drive their fellow players insane.

Their teammates and probably the rest of the V-League would most likely kill them for it, but playing is only fun when the stakes are high.

* * *

Hinata put the first phase of his and Kageyama's plan into play, practice just finished and few of the Jackals players were waiting outside the gym for the rest of team to finish up so they could start their journey home . Hinata pulled out his phone and dialled Kageyama's number, he picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hey babe!! are you here yet?" he whined purposefully loud into the phone, chuckling internally as he saw his teammates whip their head in his direction, ' yeah yeah I'm on my way, just wait there" Kageyama snarked back, Hinata could basically feel the eye roll Kageyama was sporting, "m'kay don't take too long i'm tired standing here" Hinata bit back before ending the call.

He turned to his teammate and quirked an eyebrow up at their expression, "wan-san? what's wrong" Inunaki flinched back, he took a second to calm down before smiling softly at Hinata, "what was that call about?" 

Hinata smiled brightly before answering, "oh nothing! me and a few friends are getting together for dinner tonight and i don't feel like walking there so my boyfriends picking me up and then dropping me off" This was _partly_ true, there was a dinner and Hinata was going, it was just that his boyfriend was going too, but they didnt need to know that.

He had to fight back a chuckle as he watched his teammates faces widen at the admission, "Say shouyou-kun, what's you're boyfriend like? you haven't told us much" Atsumu said stepping closer to Hinata. He wondered why they didn't just straight up ask Hinata who it was, he would probably tell them if they asked but for now he would play the game they started.

"hmm well let's see" he tapped his chin as if he was thinking, "he's a dumbass, probably the stupidest person i've met, he's a royal pain in the ass and extremely mean, probably not as meant kei but still mean, but he's also really sweet and pretty and like a huge fuckin sap" Hinata paused for a moment, reminding himself not to go into a rant about his boyfriend, "he drives me insane but i love him more than anything."

A slight blush etched it's way onto Hinata's face as he caught his teammates staring at him in awe, smiling softly at the ginger's admission. 

"When'd you meet him?" Sakusa (of all people) prodded at Hinata, who smiled at the older man and replied easily, "In my third year of junior high" this was true, for the most part, they did meet first in junior high, but they didnt become friends till he started at karasuno. "thought he was a fuckin asshole when we first met" He mused.

"Oh? you've known him a really long time then" Hinata nodded at Bokuto's statement, "Does he play volleyball??" Atsumu cut in, obviously, a lot of them had been wondering if Hinata's boyfriend played volleyball or not.

Hinata chuckled, "yeah he does, that's how i met him" He could see the thoughts formulating in their heads as they tried to narrow it down to who it could be, Inunaki opened his mouth to ask another question but he was cut off as a car zoomed by and came to an abrupt stop beside Hinata.

"Oh my rides here" Hinata waved off his teammates as he walked to the car, "bye guys! see you tomorrow!!" The jackals stared between Hinata and the car, trying to figure out who owned the car, it was a jet black car, accented in a royal blue colour, with silver rims on the wheels. It looked like a sports car, one fit for a professional athlete. they slowly waved goodbye to their younger teammate as the car drove away.

"Ahh shit i didnt even get the number plate" Atsumu groaned out after the car was out of sight, "At least we know his boyfriend plays volleyball" Inunaki tried reasoning.

Adriah countered, "Yeah but we all expected that anyways, Hinata's whole life revolves around volleyball" They all turned to Bokuto, who looked like he was still trying to process what he had just learned, Bokuto was their best bet to get an accurate guess, having known the small ginger the longest after all of them.

"i dont know why but that car looks really familiar, i feel like it belongs to someone we know" Bokuto muttered out and whipped out his phone, the rest of the jackals stared at each other incredulously, a slow realization clicking into place, they too had seen that car before.

**volleyhoes**

**Bokuto:** do we know someone that owns a black car with blue accents ?? 

**Kageyama:** not that i think of?? why?

 **Atsumu:** shouyou's boyfriend came to pick him up in a black and blue car

 **Washio:** did you manage to see the number plate

 **Inunaki:** ..

 **Sakusa:** ..

 **Atsumu:** ...

 **Suna:** SERIOUSLY?? NOT A SINGLE ONE OF YOU MANAGED TO CHECK THE NUMBER PLATE??

 **Adriah:** YOU CANT BLAME US IT WAS A REALLY NICE CAR WE GOT DISTRACTED

 **Oliver:** it was a _really_ nice car

 **Hoshiumi:** did you find anything else out?

 **Inunaki:** his boyfriend is a volleyball player

 **Sakusa:** and they've known each other since junior high

 **Kageyama:** i probably dont know them then i didnt become friends with Hinata till High school

 **Kuroo:** do we know anyone that knew Hinata in junior high??

 **Bokuto:** not that i know of

 **Komori:** ughhh why is this so hard

 **Kyoutani:** i mean hinata has never really been open about his private life?? like none of us know much abt Hinata?

 **Kuroo:** thats true ive known chibi for ages but the only things i know abt him is that he has a sister named natsu and he went to brazil for 2 years thats it

 **Bokuto:** i know a bit more stuff but nothing about a boyfriend

 **Tsukishima:** god you all are stupid  
**Tsukishima:** his boyfriend is quite literally in front of you but none of you notice

 **Ushijima:** what do you mean?

 **Atsumu:** WHA 

**Ojiro:** does hinata know about this bet?

 **Oliver:** he hasn't said anything about so i dont think so??

 **Adriah:** apparently hinata's going to dinner with his friends this weekend and he said his boyfriends gonna drop him off there

 **Kageyama:** the og karasuno first years are getting dinner this weekend cause yachi just came back into town  
**Kageyama:** me hinata tsukishima yamaguchi and yachi

 **Sakusa:** if you manage to catch a glimpse of Hinata's boyfriend let us know

 **Goshiki:** where are you guys getting dinner at?

 **Kageyama:** Yachi's apartment, its the biggest house out of all of ours

 **Tsukishima:** i swear king if you try to convince us to play volleyball i will skin you alive

 **Kageyama:** ...  
**Kageyama:** but-

 **Tsukishima:** kageyama.

 **Kageyama:** fine -_-

* * *

Inunaki had somehow managed to find the address of Hinata's friend who's house he was going to for dinner tonight. Five of the Jackals piled into Adriahs car, muttering amongst themselves about the situation. "I swear if we get there late and miss the boyfriend im going to pull my hair out" Atsumu clicked in his seatbelt. "Oh please do that will be an amusing sight" Sakusa replied pulling down his mask to flash a smirk at the setter. 

"I cant believe Hinata has managed to hide his boyfriend THIS well" Inunaki grumbled out loud breaking the silence that had fallen upon the car, he glanced back from the passenger seat to see Atsumu had already fallen asleep on Sakusa's shoulders, the spiker sat with his back rigid straight sporting a flushed look on his face. "Do you guys have any idea who it could be?" Inunaki asked his teammates, they all shook their heads in answer. "No clue, Hinata's hidden it really well" 

Bokuto chimed in from Sakusa's other side, "We should ask Hinata if we can go to his house one day" Bokuto tapped rapidly at his phone, "We'll probably find a few hints over there?" Sakusa looked surprised at Bokuto's statement, "That... is actually a good idea" Sakusa paused "who are you and what have you done with Bokuto"

A chuckle rang out throughout the car before Sakusa shushed them, gesturing to the sleeping Atsumu snuggled into his side. "Bet youre enjoying this arent you omi-omi" Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows at Sakusa, a blush crept its way and he hastily said something about how he didn't know what Bokuto was talking about.

"when are you gonna tell him sakusa? come on its been almost 2 years" Adriah questioned the spiker. Sakusa's crush was common knowledge amongst the jackals (and maybe _possibly_ the entire v-league but no one was gonna tell Sakusa that, no thanks they chose life), though Atsumu being Atsumu (for someone who flirted like breathing, he was painfully oblivious to the curly-haired spiker attraction to him) and never caught on. Sakusa's blush deepened further, reaching forward to smacked the side of Adriahs head. "Theres nothing to tell!" Sakusa insisted, only to be shot down by the rest of the occupants of the car.

"I swear if his boyfriend ends up being one of you, I'll make your life hell!" Bokuto glared at the people in the car, "Bokuto you absolute idiot, if it cant be one of us" Sakusa shot down the spiker remark.

Bokuto frowned, "Huh why not??" Inunaki sighed and rubbed his temples, Bokuto managed to be so dumb sometimes, "Hinata said his boyfriend was dropping him off at this dinner remember?" Adriah replied to the owl-haired spiker. Bokuto let out a sound of understanding and slumped back into his seat to play with his phone.

Soon enough they pulled up to the building, it was a tall apartment complex, probabaly more than 30 floors. They scanned the area around them hoping to see the Black car. "Guys over here!" Inunaki hurriedly gestured to their left side where Hinata could be seen walking towards the building hand in hand with someone else.

They turned their heads to the direction Inunaki was pointing to. The man holding Hinata's hand seemed to be much taller than the young spiker. Though his face was muffled by a scarf and head covered with a beanie, they could make out a few details about the person.

For starters this person had either brown or black hair with a slightly blue tint to it? _weird_ , it was a little hard to tell from such a distance, his skin was pale, a stark contrast compared to the tan colour that their teammate had and he seemed to be well built, suited to a professional volleyball player. He gave off a familiar aura, the way he walked, the way he carried himself, the ever so slight shake of the head, they felt as though they knew him. 

Sakusa frowned as he watched his teammates scramble to get a better view of the person Inunaki had spotted, unable to move since Atsumu was still fast asleep on him. His brows furrowed in worry as he started to think what might be the reason that Atsumu was so tired, he wasn't one to fall asleep on car rides, Sakusa knew that well from the many team trips they took which were filled with Atsumu's loud boisterous laughter booming throughout the car. Despite most things, Atsumu was surprisingly comfortable to lean against, his muscles providing a perfect warmth to match Sakusa's harsh cold. Even the tiny hairs tickling Sakusa's jaw had becoming endearing. He didn't notice he still had a slight frown on his lips until Bokuto tapped lightly on his shoulder, pulling him from the trance he was in.

"whatcha frownin' abt omi-omi?" Bokuto flopped down once again, slightly shaking the car as Adriah began to pull out of the parking lot. Hinata and his so-called 'boyfriend' has disappeared into the building, leaving them nothing to do. They thought about waiting for them to leave but they didnt know how long Hinata would take, and was _bordering_ onstalkerish behaviour. 

Sakusa gave his owlish teammate a bored stare, for all his worth, Bokuto had grown to understand Sakusa well over the many months they knew each other. He understood that Sakusa wasn't ready to answer yet. Bokuto hummed softly before diverting his attention to the volleyball group chat, sharing the picture one of them had taken to the volleyball group chat.

How Hinata, who was always texting to people, didn't notice the little quest the groupchat (that he was in) was up to was beyond him. He slowly drifted to sleep, tugging Atsumu closer to him and wrapping his arm around the setters shoulders as he muttered quiet sorry's explaining that he was tired from the days excursion ( _no he wasn't he just wanted an excuse to cuddle with Atsumu though he'd never admit that_ ).

\--

Atsumu groaned loudly as he slowly willed himself awake, he didn't want to get up just yet, he didnt remember where he was but it was _so_ comfortable, he was in pure and utter bliss. He opened his eyes slowly, expecting to be met with the sight of the car window or maybe if he was lucky, Bokuto's shoulder, his eyes widened as surprise as he was met with _a swirl of black brushing against his head?_ He glanced around him as he realized he had fallen asleep on Sakusa, his heart did that weird little jumpy thing it always seemed to do whenever he was close to Sakusa, when he noticed a strong arm almost _softly_ wrapped around his back and holding him in place. 

_God he could stay like this_ _forever._ He tried to ignore the position they were in and the _loud_ sensation of his heart beating because they were _cuddling_ for gods sake, in the full 6? 7? years Atsumu had known the spiker and the 2 years he had spent pining after him, _never_ did he imagine himself in this situation. He allowed himself to indulge this moment while he could, a small smile splaying across his face, paired with a faint blush as he basked in Sakusa's warmth.

He stayed like that for a while, eyes wandering around the car, drifting over Bokuto's slumped figure against the window, he stifled a laugh and moved to watch his other teammates, his breath hitched as he caught Inunaki's eyes staring at him from the front new mirror, smirking up at Atsumu. He turned and buried his face in Sakusa's shoulder attempting to hide the heat that crawled its way up Atsumu's face, painting his face red. After a few moments and he pulled away, begrudgingly removing himself from Sakusa's grasp, his heart jumped again at the soft muffled whimper that left Sakusa as he sleepily retracted his arm back to himself, a tiny pout forming as he realized the lack of warmth around him.

_this guy was gonna kill him one day-_

Atsumu let out a dramatic sigh as he pulled out his phone to open the volleyball group chat (which somehow managed to blow up his phone even though he had muted it ages ago), eyes blowing open as he took in the picture that Bokuto had sent, apparently mere minutes before Atsumu had woken up from his nap. The picture showcased a rather happy Hinata shouyou (even more so than normal) hand in hand with someone who looked _very_ familiar to him, laughing at something his partner had just said. The man standing hand in-hand with Hinata seemed to be a lot taller than the spiker, his frame towering over the ginger, with blackish-blue hair trickling out of his beanie, the rest of faces muffled by a scarf.

**volleyhoes**

**Bokuto:** _attachment1.jpg_

 **Kuroo:** idk why but they look so familiar ??

 **Tsukishima:** you all are one dense lot

 **Hoshiumi:** JUST TELL US

 **Goshiki:** i feel like i know that person

 **Ushijima:** judging by their build they are definitely a pro volley player

 **Suna:** THAT MEANS ONE OF YOU ARE LYING

 **Atsumu:** thats evidence right there that its not me

 **Komori:** how ??

 **Sakusa:** he was asleep in the car when bokuto took the photo

 **Atsumu:** TAKE THAT MOTOYA

 **Komori:** nooo so much money

 **Suna:** he told you not to bet on him you idiot

 **Gao:** the person in the photo looks about 6'1/6'2??

 **Ushijima:** so far my bet fits the best

 **Kuroo:** how tall is Oikawa

 **Inunaki:** google says hes about 6'1

 **Kageyama:** hah im taller than him

 **Adriah:** so Oikawa is the current closest bet ??

 **Ojiro:** looks like it

 **Kindaichi:** wait,, you think oikawa-san is dating hinata ??

 **Ushijima:** yes

 **Kindaichi:** lmao fat chance  
**Kindaichi:** oikawa san literally got engaged last week

 **Kageyama:** what ??

 **Kuroo:** TO WHO

 **Kindaichi:** his boyfriend of 7 years,,, iwaizumi-san

 **Atsumu:** THE OLYMPICS TRAINER ?????

 **Kageyama:** wait what

 **Kindaichi:** yeah apparently hinata gave oikawa-san the idea to propose when they met in brazil  
**Kindaichi:** hinata's gonna be oikawa's best man i think

 **Hoshiumi:** so oikawa is out of the bet too ??

 **Yaku:** unfortunately yes

 **Adriah:** GREAT WE'RE BACK AT SQUARE ONE

 **Suna:** i say we interrogate everyone we know

 **Inunaki:** me, adriah, bokuto, atsumu and sakusa are clear since we were in the car when we took the photo

 **Kageyama:** i was at yachi-sans

 **Tsukishima:** YOU ALL ARE SO GODDAMN DUMB  
**Tsukishima:** i won't be suprised if you try to kill shouyou's boyfriend once you find out who he is

 **Bokuto:** oh i definitely plan on meeting with him atleast

 **Kageyama:** why

 **Bokuto:** have to make sure he's good for my son

 **Hoshiumi:** holy shit

 **Bokuto:** I MEANT DISCIPLE, MY DISCIPLE

 **Suna:** we all know you think of hinata as your sun dont deny it

 **Bokuto:** >_<

 **Kuroo:** tsukishima-kun,, give us another hint pleeeease

 **Tsukishima:** uhh fine, blueberries

 **Washio:** blueberries ??

 **Tsukishima:** yup

 **Atsumu:** oh yeah the sweater shouyou came in wearing had blueberries on it a few days ago,, it was pretty big on him too, probably his boyfriends

 **Sakusa:** bokuto suggested in the car we crash hinatas house,, there's bound to be some hints there

 **Kuroo:** bokuto suggested that??

 **Bokuto:** BRO DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY TRUST YOU

 **Kuroo:** look bro,, i love you but youre not the smartest crayon in the box 

**Washio:** exactly,, akaashi's dating you for muscles not your brains ya himbo

 **Akaashi:** what's this about me

 **Komori:** WTF WHEN'D YOU GET HERE

 **Osamu:** he's always been here??

 **Atsumu:** WAIT A MINUTE DONT YOU KNOW WHO SHOUYOU IS DATING

 **Akaashi:** that i do,, and before you ask no im not going to tell you

 **Osamu:** i know too

 **Suna:** B A B E

 **Atsumu:** SAMU WHAT HOW

 **Osamu:** they came to onigri miya for a date once

 **Akaashi:** those two are messing with all of you so much its honestly hilarous

 **Yaku:** messing? you mean they know about the bet?

 **Osamu:** well _duh_

 **Akaashi:** they have this elaborate plan to confused you all,  
**Akaashi:** i was skeptical at first, i thought they would just expose themselves on accident but they've done it well

 **Tsukishima:** like I've been saying, the answer is right in front of your eyes

 **Osamu:** your own personal carrot dangling right outside your reach

 **Bokuto:** KEIJIIIIIII BABYYY TELL ME PLEASE

 **Akaashi:** i dont even know how yo dont know,, you were literally there when they got together

 **Kuroo:** WHAT

 **Akaashi:** you were there too kuroo-san

 **Bokuto:** WHAT

 **Kuroo:** I DONT REMEMBER THAY

 **Bokuto:** ME NEITHER

 **Washio:** like i said,, akaashi's dating you for your muscles not your brains

 **Atsumu:** while yall keep pointing fingers im gonna ask shouyou if me and omikun can go to his house

 **Sakusa;** why me,, dont volunteer me for this

 **Komori:** dont lie youre just as much invested in this as the rest of us,, 

**Sakusa;** i hate you

* * *

"Hey Shouyou-kun! do you mind if me and omi-kun come over after practice today?" Atsumu said slinging an arm around Hinata's shoulders, "Sure Atsumu-san! lemme just check with my boyfriend if he has plans today or not" Hinata laughed, squirming out og Atsumu's grip to ring someone on his phone.

Atsumu listened intently to the conversation, _he shouldn't have,_ but you cant blame him, a lot of people had a lot riding on this. He heard Hinata ask, "Hey babe? atsumu-san and sakusa-san want to come over after practice today, could you tidy up before you leave?" and then along pause, "yeah just clean up, please dont try cooking i dont want to come home to a burnt kitchen, 'kay bye" Hinata ended the call and turned to Atsumu with a wide grin. "He said it's fine!'

He quickly texted the bet group chat to let them know, he was met a few protests, specifically from Osamu about how it was a breach of privacy but when had he ever listened to his brother. He roamed his eyes until they caught Sakusa's and called out to him to join him and Hinata.

"So, how far is your place?" Sakusa questioned Hinata as they began walking, Hinata laughed and guided the two towards a parking lot, Atsumu and Sakusa exchanged confused glances before Hinata exlplained, "Ahh i live pretty far, so we're driving there" Gesturing proudly to a jet black car with orange highlights sitting in the mostly empty parking lot.

It took Atsumu a minute before he realized it was the same model as the car that picked up Hinata a few weeks ago. "I thought the car had blue highlights??" Atsumu said once they were seated in the car, Sakusa in the passenger seat and Atsumu in the back. "Ah youre thinking of my boyfriends car, we have the same car but with different accents, mine is orange while his is blue" Hinata clarified, answering the question. "Why blue and orange? any significance?" Sakusa shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable in the new environment, Atsumu nudged him, handing a small bottle of hand sanitizer to the curly haired spiker, who mouthed a 'thank you' in return.

Hinata tapped his chin with his other hand, "Hmm well I dont know, its the colours that represent us I guess, my hair is orange, his eyes are blue and we both like black a lot" 

Sakusa and Atsumu shared a look, one of them pulling out their phone to text the group chat while the other tried getting more information out of the flame-haired hitter.

"How long have ya two been together?' Atsumu said, smiling softly at him, "6 years this june !" Hinata hummed in response, internally chuckling as his teammates eyes widened further. Sakusa stuttered out "Thats a really long time" Atsumu nodded his head in agreement to which Hinata laughed in response, "Yeah, I guess it is"

The rest of the drive was spent mostly in silence, the trio exchanging occasional remarks but stayed quiet nonetheless until they reached. Atsumu marvelled at the building as Hinata pulled up to a tall glass building, no maybe _skyscraper_ was a better word for it. As professional athletes they did get paid quite well, but certainly not enough to warrant the purchase of an apartment in such a prestigious building. He came to the logical conclusion that Hinata had probably split the cost between him and his boyfriend.

Once they parked, Hinata guided them through the building entrance, stopping to exchange quick pleasantries with the worker at the front desk, "Come on you two! My house is on the 27th floor not the lobby" Sakusa and Atsumu scrambled at the shooters words, following him into the elevator.

After a few moments the elevator dinged, signalling that they had reached the floor. The followed Hinata wordlessly, letting themselves be guided by the short spiker towards his home, the giddiness of possibly finding more facts about the gingers lover soaring through them.

"Pardon the Intrusion!" Sakusa and Atsumu called out in unison as they entered the apartment, it was quite huge, _too big for one person,_ they sat themselves on the large sofa as Hinata moved to his own bedroom to get changed into normal clothes, pointing towards the bathroom just in case either of them needed anything.

But as soon as Hinata was out of sight, they scrambled to their feet, scouring the living room for clues. Atsumu moved to look around the kitchen, he always believed all of a mans secret lied in his food. He eyed the suspicious amount of milk in the fridge, dismissing it as suddenly as the suspicion came, _Hinata was obsessed with growing, that s probably why he had the milk, right? right._ He collapsed back onto the couch in defeat as he found nothing, instead choosing to switch on the tv infront of him on a low volume, moving through the channels to find a volleyball game.

His eyes fell on a plain white envelope placed on the table, he tenderly picked it up, flipping it over to read the writing on the front. _*insert brazilian address here*_ _Rio, Brazil._ Huh? He peered into the envelope and found a paper, a rather long letter, written in neat script. Atsumu attempted to read the foreign language before giving up. He snapped a quick photo of the address in front and noted down a name _'Pedro'_ before returning the white envelope to its original spot on the table. He stared back at the game playing in front go him. Noting the plays and techniques certain players performed.

His attention was pulled from the game on screen as he saw Sakusa's eyes skim over the wall of photos behind the couch, there were quite a lot of photos on there, most of them with Hinata in them, laughing or smiling at one of his friends in the photos. Atsumu's heart pumped loudly as he watched Sakusa's eyes light up in awe staring at the large frame on the wall of a professional photoshoot from Hinata's high school days. It featured Hinata and Kageyama standing with their backs facing towards the camera, bold numbers #9 and #10 printed on their jerseys, taken place in a brightly lit gym. 

"I wanted to crop Kageyama out of that one, but he insisted that he has to be in it" A voice called out from the hallway, breaking both of their concentration. Atsumu looked nervously at his feet, the embarrassment of being caught staring at Sakusa sinking in. "OH!! I SEE YOU FOUND THE GAME !!!!" Hinata yelled, sprinting towards the sofa and plopping himself on Atsumu's left side as Sakusa tenderly sat on his left side, "AHH I HAD FORGOTTEN TO RECORD THIS GAME LAST WEEK" 

After a few hours and seemingly no more hints to sniff out, the two Jackals bid their teammate goodbye and walked out. They started discussing what they had uncovered while walking down the street towards the train station. "that apartment.." Atsumu stared at the spiker beside him, "It was a huge ass house, man im pissed we didnt get ta' take a look at the bedroom" Atsumu added onto the spiker words, "Miya must you always be so vulgar?" To which the setter responded by stringing out a leu of curses, smiling smugly.

"Miya.." Sakusa warned the setter, who chuckled as spoke up again, "Miya this, Miya that! Ya' think afta' knowin' ya' for what? almost 9 years, you'd call me by my given name" Atsumu huffed out in fake annoyance, the spiker beside him let out an exasperated sigh, "I'll call you Atsumu when you call me Kiyoomi" Sakusa leaned in slowly, before jerking back smirking smugly at the setter that was currently a mess of protests and shouts, "But i DO call you kiyoomi!" Sakusa rolled his eyes before he clarified, " _No,_ You call me _omi_ or some horrible iteration of it" Atsumu huffed in response, a small pout playing on his lips _._ "i'll call 'ya kiyoomi when you deserve it, _omi-omi"_

 _"Shut up Miya"_ Sakusa let out a scowl, though beneath those ever increasing frown lines, you could see the fondness that coated the scowl, just like it drowned ever other action the spiker made towards the setter. "OO! We should tell groupchat"

**volleyhoes**

**Atsumu:** _shared attachment54.jpg [picture of hinata's living room]_

 **Sakusa:** so we went over to Hinata's today

 **Bokuto:** AND! DIDJA FIND ANYTHING ??

 **Atsumu:** not much, it was a fancy ass house though

 **Kuroo:** how the fuck does he afford such a house ?? i know you pro players get payed well but you dont get payed that well right?

 **Yaku:** he probably split the cost with his boyfriend

 **Ushjimia:** what about the pictures on the wall? or maybe photo albums?

 **Sakusa:** nothing much, only pictures of hinata in his high school days and a Karasuno poster

 **Atsumu:** i think this was originally shouyou's place that his boyfriend moved into

 **Hoshiumi:** that apartment seems strangely familiar, did you manage to get a peak at the bedroom

 **Sakusa:** no

 **Kageyama:** what about like shoes or things near the door? maybe a coat or something

 **Atsumu:** nothing :// we shouyou tell his boyfriend to clean up 

**Osamu:** what about the kitchen

 **Sakusa:** found nothing there either

 **Atsumu:** i DID however find this   
**Atsumu:** _attachment55.jpg [ a picture of an envelope addressed to a brazilian address, to someone named pedro ]_

 **Bokuto:** is this pedro guy hinata's boyfriend?

 **Ojiro:** do we know a pedro?

 **Gao:** name sounds foriegn

 **Hirugami:** the address is foreign too

 **Kageyama:** if im not mistaken, then pedro was the name of hinata's roommate in brazil

 **Tsukishima:** god you all are so fucking stupid

 **Koganewa:** TSUKISHIMA PLEEASE TELL US WHO IT IS

 **Goshiki:** i dont think i can take it anymore, its been months

"Shouyou's really living the dream isnt he?" Sakusa rose an eyebrow at the setter, "What d'you mean?" The younger man let out a sigh, "I mean look at it" He spread his fingers and gestured to a non existent space, "He's on a professional V-League Div 1 team, playing with one of his closest friends, living in that massive apartment with the love of his life" If Sakusa noticed how Atsumu's eyes lingered on him at the last few words he didnt say anything.

"I would kill for that life" The curly-haired man snorted softly, turning towards _his_ setter. "Everyone's dreams are different idiot" He huffed out. "Find your own dream and make it a reality, don't become jealous just because Hinata's living the common dream" Atsumu protested loudly, swatting his arms in front of the spiker face, "I'm not jealous!!" He paused, eyes fitting away to look away from Sakusa's face, "It's just, it would be nice to live like that so domestically, i want to be able to open the door to my house and yell _honey im home,"_ a faint blush painted over his face, "I- I know its cheesy and sappy but, Its what i want" Sakusa hummed, thinking for a moment before turning to Atsumu and leaning in close. "If you want something then you have to go get it"

_oh-_

* * *

_2 months later._

"I hate this!" Atsumu groaned out in boredom, he was sitting in the Jackals common room, various players surrounding him, each with their own look of amusement at the faux-blondes frustration. "Just because you hate quarantine doesnt mean we can end it Atsumu" Adriah tried reasoning with the setter. 

"But its so boring! We cant even have a nerf war because all of the guns are with Shouyou-kun and he isnt here!" The setter bemoaned, a pout growing on his lips. Ah, thats right, prior to the quarantine law being put into effect, Hinata Shouyou had quietly whisked away to the comfort of his own home, probably revelling in the company of whoever his boyfriend was.

..And taking the teams entire stash of nerf guns with him. _(okay so maybe they were technically Hinata's but still!!)_

"Shouyou's getting some much needed alone time with his boyfriend" A voice called out from the kitchen, "Though of course you can't relate because you refuse to confess" came Akaashi's monotone voice. Right, he was here too, courtesy of bokuto who had invited his boyfriend to stay the night before the law was put into practice. Atsumu's checks flared up at the writers words, earning amused chuckles from throughout the room.

"Maybe i'll confess _after_ you tell me who shouyou is dating" Atsumu bargained with Akaashi, after the heat of previous comment had died. Akaashi gave a light chuckle, mischief swimming in his eyes. "No, i'll let you idiots figure that out for yourself" A collective groan formed in the living room with the exception of the speakers boyfriend screaming a garbled mess of his name.

Akaashi continued on "I still can't believe you don't realize who it is, the answer is so painful obvious" Oliver scoffed turning towards the ex-setter, "Not all of us have your brains Akaashi-san" Akaashi turned his chin up, a slight small play splayed on his face. "hmm maybe not"

Moments later, (and quite a few concerning rumbles later) a beaming Inunaki graced the living room. His hands fidgeting with a camera, earning him confused stares. "MEIAN-SAN GAVE US PERMISSION TO DO LIVESTREAMS!!" The libero breathed out, the rooms interest growing, "But not all of us here" Adriah sent his teammate a confused stare, Meian had managed to escape the Jackals havoc, having left a few weeks prior to the lockdown to spend a much needed vacation with his family, he was now stranded of course, but anywhere would be better than with the Jackals. Adding onto that, their spiker, Hinata, had also slipped away to his and his mysterious boyfriends place, escaping his teammates. 

"Well, meian-san said he didnt want to be in it anyways" Inunaki tilted his chin a little higher, "And i already talked to shouyou-kun! he said he'd do a joint live stream from his boyfriends place" Now this peaked all of their interests. Hinata doing a livestream meant that they would get more glimpses of the mystery boyfriend. 

Atsumu's face brightly lit up as he bounded over to the libero, who was currently fiddling with the camera and tripod, trying to place it in a good position. "YAYYY I BARELY REMEBER WHAT SHOUYOU-KUN SOUNDS OR LOOKS LIKE THIS'LL BE GREAT" The setter said, Adriah gave him a bemused stare, "I doubt anyone can forget the fire hair but yeah, I dont think i remember his voice either"

-

A familia face pops into view and the live chat starts loading in. Strings of excitement and questions spewed in the chat box as Inunaki panned the camera around on to face himself beside bokuto and akaashi on the couch.

"HEY WELCOME TO OUR LIVESTREAM" Bokuto screamed out loud, followed by his boyfriends wince at the volume. "We were pretty bored so we thought, lets do a livestream" Inunaki added on. A voice deadpanned off screen, "Right because those always end well" referencing a certain drunk-livestream from their setter that occurred a few months ago. Inunaki turned the camera in time to capture Atsumu's indignant squad of "HEY" and a string of protests.

Inunaki grinned before getting up to where Adriah and Oliver were standing, _the kitchen,_ "Why are you guys always in the kitchen, i swear you never stop eating" Inunaki commented on the two Jackals, earning a harsh glare in his direction. "Come answer these questions in the chatbox with me" Adriah moved to glance at the chatbox, which was already piling up with questions. " _Why is Akaashi-san here?"_ He read off the screen, "simple! he happened to be visiting when the lockdown was put in place." 

"OKAY ALL OF YOU!" Olivers voice carried out throughout the entire room, "come and sit on the dining table, we're going to do some questions" A series of noises could be heard through the camera's microphones, soft sounds of bickering and the creaking of chairs until all players were seated on the long table.

Inunaki turned to the chatbox again to start of the questions. "OOOkay this question is for Bokuto! an by extension Akaashi !" The libero gestured to the couple, (akaashi was literally ON bokuto's lap, they were so in love it was frankly gross) "How long have you been together!" Akaashi smiled softly and opened his mouth to answer the question before he was cut of by his overly loud boyfriend. "8 years soon right keiji?!" The man in question laughed at his partners eagerness and nodded. 

"next question is for- oh hold on, hinata is joining!" Inunaki had to pause as he waited for the other jackals screen to load up, after a few seconds of waiting the Jackals (and everyone watching) were treated with the face of their beloved Shouyou, almost everyone's moods perked up, not having seen the spiker in almost a month.

"Hey guys!" Hinata waved as he came into view properly, seemingly sitting down on a couch, "oh wow you guys look like shit" The table rang with protests and snickers as the ginger's words leaked out the device's speakers. Akaashi went to reply to the spiker before he was cut off by Hinata's voice himself.

 _"NO,_ im _not_ being mean im being _honest"_ he squeaked out to someone off screen, pulling the jackals interests onto him again, "Ah shouyou, how's it going with you and your boyfriend" Akaashi asked, boasting a smug smile at the guffaws the people around the table let out, Hinata smiled almost impossibly brighter, "well before quarantine we didnt spend much time together because of both of schedules, so its _nice,_ y'know being able to wake up next to him and spend time with him" 

The table mirrored fond smiles as they listened to the spiker talk about how his life had been since quarantine, updating them on things his friends had done or a funny picture his sister sent him. "MKAY SHUT UP! the next question goes to Atsumu and... Sakusa?" Inunaki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he read the chat, confusion slowly transforming into amusement. "This question comes from '@jackadlersstan; atsumu and sakusa, please stop suffocating your teammates with your sexual tension, i dont even know you personally but i get second-hand embarrassment from how suffocating your tension is' holy shit" The entire table was engulfed in cackles as Atsumu and Sakusa both turned a deep shade of red.

"Okay, okay, enough mocking them, the next question is for... me??" Inunaki paused, " _oh for fucks sake,_ HOSHIUMI YOU ARENT TALLER THAN ME" Inunaki glared at the screen before continuing, "The next question is for all of us!! can any of you sing?" Adriah's eyes tracked around the table before he replied, "No i dont think-" His response was cut short as Akaashi interrupted him, "Shouyou can sing, pretty well too" Hinata blushed a faint pink before slowly nodding, "OOO SHOUYOU SING SOMETHING FOR US" Bokuto leaned forwards, trying to get closer to the screen that displayed his disciple.

After a few back and forths, they managed to get Hinata to agree to sing one song, "It's in english so some of you may not understand it completely"

 _Just say the word, we'll take on the world_ , _Just say you're hurt, we'll face the worst_ , _Oh  
_ _I can see, see the pain in your eyes_ , _Oh, believe, believe me and I have tried_ ,  
_No I won't, I won't pretend to know what you've been through  
_ _You should've known, I wish it was me, not you_

The words flowed easily out of Hinata's mouth

_And just say the word, we'll take on the world_ , _A_ _nd just say you're hurt, we'll face the worst_ ,   
_Nobody knows you, the way that I know you_ , _Look in my eyes, I will never desert you_ ,   
_And just say the word, we'll take on the world,_

His gaze shifted to _something_ off camera (someone)

_And it's the fight, and the fight of our lives_ , _You and I, we were made to thrive_ ,   
_And I am your future, I am your past_ , _Never forget that we were built to last  
__Step out of the shadows and into my life_ , _Silence the voices that haunt you inside,_

These words, they fit them well, no one else understood it, but they did, and that was enough for them

_And just say the word, we'll take on the world,_ _And just say you're hurt, we'll face the worst_ ,  
_Nobody knows you, the way that I know you_ , _Look in my eyes, I will never desert you,  
__And just say the word, we'll take on the world, we'll take on the world_

Oliver and Adriah stared in awe as the words fell gracefully from Hinata's lips, picking up every word and hanging on tightly

_And nobody knows you, the way that I know you_ , _And nobody knows you, the way that I know you  
_ _We'll fight, we'll crawl into the night_ , _Our world, we'll go, with you by my side_ , _The calm, the storm, we'll face it all_

The rest of the teams eyes widened when Adriah opened a new tab to a translation of the lyrics, fond smiles on all of their faces

_And just say the word, we'll take on the world_ , _And nobody knows you, the way that I know you_  
_Look in my eyes, I will never desert you_ , _And just say the word, (just say the word) we'll take on the world, we'll take on the world_

There was a long pause after Hinata ended, his eyes slowly widened in fear, "I- I'm sorry was that ba-" Oliver didnt give him a chance to berate himself, "HOLY FUCK HINATA" the val middle blocker breathed out, "Where'd you learn to sing like that, where'd you learn that song?" Adriah questioned, Hinata only blushed deep and shrugged it off.

Hinata was in the middle of talking to a very excited bokuto, trying to explain the proper meaning of the song before he was interrupted again, this time by a hand reach into the frame and pulling hinata up. The jackals froze up in fear before relaxing back down as they Hinata's giggles seep through the screen.

They couldn't catch much of what Hinata and the person off-screen (probably the boyfriend) discussed but a clear, "sing for me again" and "i love you" were heard through the little device.

About 25 more questions later, an exploding livechat, a very red Sakusa and Atsumu and 5 exhausted athletes ( +1 writer ) later, the jackals ended the live stream, they were quite tired but they couldn't deny Hinata when he smiled at them through the screen before asking if they could all video call.

"Oh god, i love livestreams but that was suffocating" The cheery voice sighed through the screen. "Those lyrics shouyou-" Adriah started off, "Who knew you would be such a romantic" Hinata rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, still blushing and occasionally glancing off camera, "Its the song that me and boyfriend played on our first ever date" Akaashi's eyes lit up in recognition before he started fawning further over Hinata, cooing at the spiker words.

Adriah and Oliver were still recovering from the star struckness, out of all of them, they understood the meaning the most, (being the only ones fluent in english) simply staring wide eyed at the short spiker. "Eh? Adriah? Ollie-kun? what's wrong?" Atsumu sent them a worried look, "N-Nothing its-its just that, that song shouyou just sung" Adriah turned towards the man in question, "That was probably the sappiest most romantically and angsty song i've ever heard" Oliver let out a noise of agreement.

"Really ?!?!? I WANNA SEE THE MEANING!" Atsumu screamed, pulling the phone away from Inunaki who had currently been staring at it and everyone watched as his eyes widened in awe or shock? none of them knew. "These.. these are really beautiful Shouyou" Eyes flicking briefly to Sakusa before smiling back at Hinata.

* * *

It only took a week (and maybe a day or two) before the next livestream, this one albeit being more organized than the mess the week earlier. They started off fairly slow, answering a few questions, exchanging quips and jokes at each other or discussing possible new plays for the season once quarantine lets up.

_and then this happened._

Adriah had just finished answering a question about his background, explaining in detail about his birthplace and old friends. He turned towards Hinata, who was seemingly engaged in a conversation with someone off screen, "Hey Hinata-kun? Since your fans barely know anything about him, why don't you do a Q & A with your boyfriend?" The entire room froze, turning to Adriah whit mouths agape as they registered his question.

Hinata took a moment, to ponder the request, before smiling brightly at his fellow Jackal and nodding in agreement, "I dont think he wants to be on camera right now, but we can do questions !' The heart rates in the room collectively picked up, This would be the first proper clue they'd get in _months._

"question one! who asked who and when!" Hinata mumbled something off camera before returning his gaze onto the screen. "We both kind of confessed at the same time i think? and end of my second year of high school"

"next! does he play volleyball" Inunaki and the others focused on this answer, they already knew that Hinata's partner liked volleyball but the partner being a professional player was still up in the air.

"Nah, he's boring like that- _OUCH"_ Hinata glared off screen, rubbing his face where a pillow had hit him. "im joking, he does play volleyball, i'm a lot better than him tho- _i said stop hitting me!"_ He screeched as an arm shot out to deliver a soft blow against the flame-haired boys head.

The jackals hearts clenched, _hitting?_ Akaashi noticed the worrying looks and rolled his eyes, "Don't worry i promise they dont hurt each other, this is just how they show they care" It took a little more than that to calm down Bokuto but eventually the Jackals relaxed back.

It was Oliver this time, who read out the question, "Whats your favourite thing about each other" Hinata's eyes lit up in glee, a cheeky smile on his face as he answered almost on impulse, "His eyes, theyre so pretty and he gets unbelievably flustered whenever i say something about them" He gestured behind the camera for someone to speak, and a deep voice sounded out throughout the screen, the person seemingly half asleep. "His hair, i love the colour and how soft it is" The mystery man mumbled softly, causing Hinata to blush a bright red (almost matching his hair).

Adriah slipped out his phone slowly and opened the bet groupchat, knowing the members would be quite pleased.

**volleyhoes**

**Hoshiumi:** are you guys seeing this ??

 **Ojiro:** that voice,, it sounds awful familiar

 **Goshiki:** did you guys hear Hinata sing last week? I had no idea he could sing that well, and in english too

 **Gao:** he sounds ao in love ahh

 **Kyoutani:** its disgusting

 **Tsukishima:** pls kyoutani, youre just as bad with your bf

 **Adriah:** anyone have any clue who it is?

 **Kuroo:** that voice is so FAMILIAR but for some reason I cant pin whose voice it is

 **Suna:** i ahh this is so frustrating, its like the answer is right there but i cant figure out who

 **Tsukishima:** you stupid idiots

 **Koganewa:** shut up tsukishima !! YOU PROBABLY WOULDNT KNOW EITHER IF THEY HADNT TOLD YIU

 **Tsukishima:** actually those two are so disgustingly in love its extremely obvious, they make heart eyes at each other like every 2 seconds

 **Kageyama:** i dont get why they can't just tell us

 **Yaku:** its so frustrating, like im happy for him but the curiosity is killing me.

_and then, then. came the forsaken question._

Olivers eyes widened as he read the last question. "H-Have you ever thought about marriage?" turning nervously to Hinata unsure about how he might react, but the spiker just sat there, confounded. "No? i haven't really thought much about it?" Hinata looked behind the camera yet again, "Soon, Maybe" and turned back to the camera with a twinkle in his eyes. Oliver quickly changed topics, feeling the awkwardness resting heavily on the room. 

"Last question! this is to all of us? favourite match you've ever played" Oliver glanced around the room, the heaviness dispersing. "OO! I'LL GO FIRST" Bokuto jumped up, "The Olympics match i played !!" Atsumu and Sakusa let out hums of agreement, Inunaki and Adriah both came to a compromise of the game against the falcons as their favourite. Oliver settled for the match against the Warriors. "Hmm? so far? probably the adlers-jackals match" Hinata concluded, causing the room to erupt in glee at the fond memory of beating the league leaders. "Than you so much for watching!" Inunaki shouted out, which Oliver translated to english before ending the live stream.

Sakusa turned to face the screen, caging the flam-haired spiker, who was currently spouting off his daily activities to a beaming Bokuto, in a scrutinizing gaze. "Y'know i'm surprised Hinata hasn't been recruited into the national team yet" The rooms mood changed at his words, Hinata smiled sheepishly at his teammates through the phone. "Ah well about that" He paused, moving to get up and grab something off-camera. 

He came back in frame, brandishing a stark white envelope in the camera. He moved closer to allow his teammates to get a better look at it. "NO WAY, NO FUCKING WAY" Atsumu yelled, the room broke into a fit of cheers, congratulating the young spiker on his achievement. A few minutes later they ended the call, despite what most people thought, live streams were _exhausting._

_\--_

"So.. That last question you got" Kageyama started off, Hinata moved to sit next to him on the bed, grinning up as he cuddled into his side. "I was one hundred percent serious" Kageyama turned to stare at his better half with his mouth agape, "Would you really marry someone like me?" Hinata moved himself onto the setter, now sitting square on the mans stomach and staring down at him. "There's no one else i'd rather marry" The ginger man started, "Tobio.. do you remember? in our first year, when you promised to me?" He cupped Kageyama's face, staring fondly into his eyes,

"You said we'd stand on the world stage together, and now after 8 years, i've finally caught up" He took a deep breath. "I know im doing this all wrong, normally youre supposed to have fancy dinners, expensive clothes and as cool as that might be, this, this right here is the most perfect thing i could imagine, I want to be able to wake up next to you for the rest of my life, you made everything so much more special"

He leaned in close to Kageyamas face, lips barely brushing, "I dont have a ring, I never planned this, but it feels so _right,_ so i'm asking you tobio, will you toss me to forever?"

Kageyama pushed forward and caught hinata in a kiss, hands softly cradling _his_ spiker face, and then slowly pulled away. "Yes, _YES_ , a million times yes"

* * *

Hoshiumi groggily got out of the uncomfortable dorm bed, slapping around the table to retrieve his phone, he swiped it open to twitter.

> **sunshine <3 ☑️ **@KageyamaShouyou
> 
> toss to me forever? @HinataTobio  
>  [ a picture of hinata and kageyama at the alter ]
> 
> photo by @ennochikara  
>  478.6k🗨️ 196.4k⟲ 2.3m♡
> 
> **blueberry man ☑️ **@HinataTobio  
>  _replying to @ KageyamaShouyou_
> 
> always <3  
>    
>  291.2k🗨️ 98.7k⟲ 1.2m♡

_kageyama tobio i am going to k i l l you._

**volleyhoes**

**Hoshiumi:** KAGEYAMA YOU GODDMAN FUCKING LIAR I HATE YOU

 **Yaku:** what?? what happened

 **Kageyama:** why i dont know what you mean

 **Hoshiumi:** check hinata's twitter.

 **Atsumu:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **Sakusa:** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **Tsukishima:** i did say the answer was in front of your eyes didnt i?

 **Suna:** SO YOU'RE TELLIING ME. WE SPENT 7 MONTHS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHO THE GODDMAN BOYFRIEND IS,,, AND IT WAS KAGEYAMA THE WHOLE TIME??

 **Kageyama:** its hinata now technically

 **Inunaki:** holy fucking shitballs

 **Adriah:** that crazy blue car? thats yours?

 **Kageyama:** yup

 **Oliver:** the burning down the kitchen ??

 **Kageyama:**...also me

 **Komori:** WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYTHING

 **Kageyama:** well at first i was going to and then i realized how much fun i could have with it

 **Akaashi:** my fav part of the wedding was definitely when kou stood there with his mouth open when he saw the board with both of your names

 **Ushijima:** how was the wedding

 **Kuroo:** it was so beautiful and sappy holy shit i didnt know kageyama could say shit like that

 **Yaku:** DID YOU KNOW??

 **Kuroo:** no,, you can imagine my shock when the invitation came in the mail

 **Atsumu:** HOW COME KUROO AND BOKUTO WERE INVITED BTU NOT ME TOBIO-KUN

 **Hinata:** we didn't want our guests to be suffocated by your sexual tension

 **Ojiro:** HINATA??

 **Gao:** AY YO WHAT

 **Komori:** WHEN YOU GET HERE WHAT THE FUCK

 **Koganewa:** HINATA

 **Hinata:** its technically kageyama now

 **Sakusa:** yknow the press is going to hate you for that one right?

 **Kageyama:** we know

 **Suna:** i dont mean to pry but who all were there at the wedding

 **Hinata:** mine and tobi's families and then our karasuno team, oikawa and iwaizumi san, bokuto san akaashi san, kuroo san and kenma

 **Yaku:** who were your best men?

 **Kageyama:** watch the video <3

 **Hinata:** im going to go cuddle my _husband_ now, byee

 **Sakusa:** gross

**Author's Note:**

> holy cheese balls this is finally over !! ive bee writing this for almost a whole ass month now?? y'all know how i love my relationship reveals so i paired it with quarantine and a proposal!!
> 
> this is disgustingly sappy and fluffy so dont blame me.  
> it may have too much sakuatsu but thats okay i love them
> 
> this is like the longest i've ever written so APPRECIATE IT.
> 
> to answer the last question in the fic.  
> there's nothing you can do to convince me that tsukishima wouldn't be hinata's best man  
>  _so i know everyone is like 'kenma would be hinata's best friend' HOWEVER. kenma hates speeches and im obsessed with tsukishima and hinata being best friends (literally read ANY of my other fics) SO. TUSKISHIMA WOULD BE HINATA'S BEST MAN._
> 
> _AND YACHI WOULD BE KAGEYAMA'S BEST GIRL? MAID OF HONOUR? IDK BUT YEAH_
> 
> twitter + message format inspired by
> 
> [Famous V-League Players Make Fools of Themselves on Twitter dot com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601522)
> 
> OH AND IMPORTANT NOTICE??
> 
> \- IM WRITING A HEIST THEMED FIC SOON SO GET READY FOR THAT  
> \- go read my other fics !! ( j love relationship reveals and i have like 2 other fics similar to this one but a little shorter)


End file.
